


Dancers

by tyrionsonoftywin



Series: Turning Points [3]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: “How come I never knew you’re such a great dancer?”“Everyone has their secrets, Newbie.”
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Turning Points [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029201
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are, with part three. I wanted to thank everyone who's been commenting this series. I started it by joke but now I have a solid plot in my head, so I hope you'll stay around. More soon! 
> 
> PS: at some point in this fic a song plays. The song is "Worlds Apart" by Joshua Radin, if you want to listen to it. I thought it was perfect for the scenario.

Jordan started to go to her mother’s more often, after that. 

I felt incredibly guilty even if I didn’t have actually _done_ anything.

I didn’t see him, speak to him, I didn’t even ask Carla casual news pretending not to care at all.

So that’s why, mainly, I’m a bit surprised when I see him alone, at Carla and Gandhi’s tenth wedding anniversary. He’s wearing a fancy suit, silver and black, that is clinging to his body in the sweetest way possible. 

My ability to breathe, apparently, leaves me for just a moment while he walks towards me. 

He holds out his hand and I shake it. 

“You alone?” He asks. 

I clear my throat. “Yeah. Jordan is at her mother’s.” 

He nods. “Elliot should be here in a couple of minutes, by now.” 

Oh, so she _is_ coming. Well, they came separated. This has to mean something, right? And Barbie is probably Carla’s closest friend - which is ironic, considering how they started -; she can’t miss this, can she? 

Which reminds me, I should really find the two lovebirds to congratulate them instead of painfully standing with the only human in this room -in the _world_ \- that has the power to ruin _my_ marriage and probably his with a snap of fingers. 

“So… where are Gandhi and Carla?” I ask him. 

He is about to reply, but we are interrupted. 

“Daddy!” His daughter runs into him, and he takes her in his arms. 

“Oh hi, sweetie! Look at you, I thought you wouldn’t come at this point!” He says in a silly voice that makes my heart melt.

She giggles.

I try everything to seem normal even if I’m _dying_ inside because it now occurs to me that this only means one thing. 

“Hi honey, sorry I’m late, there was terrible traffic.” 

_Barbie is here._

They kiss. 

When they break, he looks at me. She finally acknowledges my presence. 

I see her at work every morning, and yet she always seems surprised to see me. As if since her husband doesn’t work at Sacred Heart anymore -even if she _does_ \- she’s not supposed to have any interactions with me and she doesn’t expect other people to, either. 

“Oh, hi Perry.” 

“Hi.” 

_This is gonna be a long night._

  
  


Gandhi and Carla thought it was a good idea to put me in the same table as Barbie and JD. There are other people with us, obviously - Todd and a girl I never seen, Bob, Ted and his excuse for a girlfriend -, but I can only see them. 

Not that there are so many tables. It’s kind of a small thing, but the restaurant seems elegant enough. 

Anyway, I could at least eat my goddam food if those two weren’t sitting right in front of me, giggling and smooching like two teenagers. 

Maybe I felt better thinking his marriage was at risk, by now, just like mine. Now I see why he was so scared the last time I saw him. Despite all, he seems happy. Hell, he _is_ happy. With someone else. And I should accept it and move on. 

But no matter how hard I try, I know I can’t. And if this was Christmas, I’d kiss Jordan too, play with Jack and Jennifer and try to forget about him kissing his wife in front of me. 

But this isn’t Christmas and Jordan isn’t here, probably for her best. 

When we finish our steak, I wipe my mouth with the napkin and get up. I can’t stand them anymore. 

“Where are you going?” JD asks as he notices me immediately. 

“It’s too hot in here. I need to take a breath.” It’s not true. But I have to find a way out in less than ten seconds or I’ll punch someone. 

He _nods._ “Yeah. I’m coming with you.” 

I grunt. 

We exit the restaurant. Outside a few colleagues are smoking cigarettes. 

I’m glad we’re not alone. 

He grabs me by the arm, forcing me to walk around the building. 

I was not expecting _that_ , for sure. When we’re far enough, I pull him away. 

“What are you doing, Newbie?” 

He looks at me with an indecipherable expression. He seems angry, for a reason. 

“Why isn’t Jordan here?” 

I grit my teeth. “Why do you ask?” 

“I was wondering if she knows…” 

Oh, so _that_ is the reason. “She doesn’t know anything. You can continue your perfect life without me disturbing you.”

He raises his eyebrow and folds his arms. “What does that even mean?” 

“Oh come on. Don’t act like… like…” I gesture at the space between us because I don’t want to say things I might regret. 

“Like what?” 

_Like you don’t love me._ I sigh. “You know what? Forget it.” 

When I’m about to go, he grabs me by my arm again. “Wait.” 

I turn around. His expression shifted. He’s giving me those puppy eyes I can’t say no to. 

I try not to smile; haven’t seen them in a while. 

“I’m sorry.” 

_What the hell are you sorry for? She’s your_ wife. I want to say, but I don’t. 

“Yeah.” I breathe. “I know you are.” 

He pierces my soul as he looks at me again. I swallow.

Then he finally lets go of my arm, but only to put his head on my chest. 

He hugs me softly, as he’s savouring each moment of this. I see him closing his eyes. I do too, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

We stay like this for a while, with him gently stroking my curls and I breathing his cologne in once again, because maybe this is the last time I can do this. 

“You okay there, Newbie?” I say, and I gently stroke his cheek, giving him a kiss on his hair. I never did this before, but it feels like I’ve never done anything else than kiss and hug him for my whole life. 

He doesn’t pull away. 

“I’m not okay.” He whispers, then he looks up to me. 

I sigh. I want to say _me neither._

He speaks before I do. “We should stop this.” 

“Stop what?” And I’m genuinely curious about that. 

“This… this thing. We can’t do this.” 

“We’re not _doing_ anything.” That’s not completely true. We‘re definitely doing something. 

He still clings onto me.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to feel bad whenever I’m around Elliot. I can’t bear the thought of you being unhappy because of me, Perry.” 

He says so while he rubs my jacket with a hand, the other on my shoulder. He doesn’t look me in the eyes. I think that’s because he’s afraid I could kiss him. 

My heart is probably breaking ripped in two right now. 

He’s _sad_.

“I’m not unhappy because of you.” _I could never be._

“But I saw you. You were jealous.” 

I chuckle. Was I that obvious? 

I pull him into my arms again. “It’s okay. You can do nothing about that anyway.” 

“Mmmh.” He murmurs into my jacket. “If you say so.” 

_«_ _You've been lying awake all night,_

 _Your head's been running around, it won't stop_ _...»_

Soft, gently music comes to my ears. I realize we were outside too much. 

“We should go inside,” I say, quite bitterly before even realizing it. “Barbie will want to have a dance.”

 _«..._ _But it's a wonderful light,_

 _I wish you could only see the things you've got..._ _»_

He gives me a small, sad smile. “Can I have one with you, before? Here?”

 _You can have anything from me, JD._ “Yeah. Of course.” 

_«..._ _You'd see it's all right..._ _»_

“Thanks.” He whispers, putting his face against my shoulder and wrapping a hand around my neck. 

I take the other one in mine, holding him by the waist. 

_«.._ _.Hold me close,_

 _I'll be there soon..._ _»_

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” 

_“Hold me in your heart, hold me close, like I'm the sun to your moon...”_ He sings in time with the song. 

The adoring, loving eyes he’s looking at me with make me forget everything. We are the only people in the whole world. I feel my heart pounding against his chest and his heart pounding against mine. That’s the only thing that matters. 

_“Though we were apart, though we are worlds apart…”_ He sighs. 

“Promise me.” He says. “Promise me that you’ll never forget it. Never.” 

“What?” I say, feeling dumb. 

_«..._ _So when you leave the sun for the snow,_

 _Crossing ocean tides..._ _»_

He, for once, gives me a genuine smile. “I love you. Promise me you’ll never forget that.” 

“I promise.” He kisses me on the cheek. 

“Thanks.”

 _«.._ _.Know you will be safe there at home,_

 _Rest now, close your eyes..._ _»_

“I love you too.” I breathe, realizing it’s the first time I say that out loud. “Promise me you’ll never forget that, neither.”

He strokes my hair with his fingers. “I tried to, you know. For a long time. I failed.”

 _«.._ _.Hold me close, and I'll be there soon,_

 _Hold me in your heart..._ _»_

I make him do a spin. He laughs. 

He’s so beautiful when he laughs. 

“How come I never knew you’re such a great dancer?” 

“Everyone has their secrets, Newbie.”

 _«.._ _.Hold me close, like I'm the sun to your moon,_

 _Though we were apart..._ _»_

“I want to kiss you.” I whisper in his ear when we are close again, chest against chest. 

I feel him shiver in my arms. 

“Me too. Been thinking this since I saw you in this suit.” He strokes the fabric of the jacket. “You look really hot.” 

_«.._ _.Though we are worlds apart..._ _»_

We both chuckle. “You’re not that bad either.” I tease him, and he playfully punches my shoulder. 

Like I said. That’s just us in the whole world. And for the first time since he left Sacred Heart, we’re both happy together. Again. Like we would have been if one of us had the courage to speak when it wasn’t too late. 

_«.._ _.I want you to dream in fields of flowers,_

 _And know that you're not alone..._ _»_

“Do it.” 

He doesn’t have to say _what._

 _«.._ _.Soon come morning hours,_

 _The sweetest winds will blow..._ _»_

He squeezes my hand as we kiss. It lasts for a few seconds, and his lips are soft against mine. 

I feel a weight in my stomach. Now, we _definitely_ did something. We cheated. 

Maybe this makes me a horrible person, but I’ve never been the best. 

I’m just too happy to care, this second.

He makes a strange noise against my mouth. “Too long.”

 _«.._ _.If you hold me close, I'll be there soon_

 _Hold me in your heart..._ _»_

He breaks the kiss and I notice his cheek is wet. 

_He cried._ I wipe away his tear. He doesn't have to cry. I don't want him to cry.

_«...Hold me close, like I'm the sun to your moon_

_Though we were apart..._ _»_

“It’s okay, JD.” That’s a lie. We both know. But, for tonight, in this right moment, everything is okay, we pretend we've done this a hundred times. 

_«.._ _.Though we are worlds apart..._ _»_

He nods. “Yeah. I know it is.” 

We pretend we are together, now. But when the song ends…

 _«.._ _.Though we are worlds apart..._ _»_

...everything will return to normal.


End file.
